Abnormal
by Isabella Marie Night
Summary: Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan but i go by Bella im 17 and im supposed to save the world, No pressure right? rated for later lemons
1. prologue

I envy you i truly do.

I wish i was normal that my biggest problems would be how my hair looked or will i have a date to the dance but it wasn't meant to be.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan.

But my friends call me Bella im 17 years old my birthdays september 13 and unfortunatly im supposed to save the world.

No pressure right?


	2. Chapter 1

He dogged to the left while i feighed to the right i sunk my teeth in hin and he exploded to a pile of ash just like the rest of them.

"stupid Rines" i said while i spat on the ashes

My name is Isabella Marie Swan since i turned 17 i became different my destiny was fortold that i would be the one to save the world i never wanted this if you told anyother kid if they wanted this they would jump in head first but its not all fun.

Im kind of like the shapeshifters from La Push but at the same time im totally different while they turn into huge wolves i turn into a huge tiger i never chose this but i wouldn't change it for the world if i did i would have never met him so for that i am gratful.

but now that i have him and his family i can finally fufill my destiny and if i come out of this dead then atleast i know i died for a good cause and for a million lives but maybe we should start at the beggining.

And this is my story...


	3. Chapter 2

The rest of the week flew by until the dreaded saturday finally, i really don't know why i agreed to this i'm currently outside Tanya's house were the ground is shaking because of the music

"Well here goes nothing" i mutterd to myself while walking to the door

I flinched the minute i opened the door the music was loud and the light were giving me a headache i looked more like a club rather than a home

"Hey Bella you made it" Tanya said while turning to me after sucking face with a guy, she must be a slut

"Um yeah here i am" i said while looking down she probably didn't even hear me

"Yeah yeah well let me go introduce you to a couple of people, come on" she dragged me to the center of the living room where a group of jocks were standing

"Hey guys this is Bella she's new" Tanya yelled while thrusting me to the middle of there circle

I shuffled my feet while looking around for an escape before a hand was shoved into my face

"Hi im Edward Cullen nice to meet you" hey wait i know that name i looked up and sure enough it was the guy who's table i was staring at i blushed and said a quick 'Hi' i suddenly didn't feel so good at all

Edward smiled and said "you want to go outside we could talk there you don't look so good you look a little green" i brightened at the idea of going outside for fresh air, grabbed his hand and dragged him outside

"Woah woah there calm down were going were going" he said while chuckling

Once we were outside i let go of his hand and took a deep lungful of air i looked around noticing we were in the front lawn near the woods

"Are you ok?, you don't look so good come here" he said moitioning me over, i went and he put his hand to my forehead checking for fever

"Woah you really burning up are you ok do you want me to take you home?" he asked while gesturing to his what i was guessing was his car across the lot

"Yes please" i said i sounded breathless like i just ran a marathon in the desert and i felt really weak

"Ok well um come here" he grabbed my arm and put it around his shoulders while putting his arm around my waist we were halfway to his car when we head a loud screech like tire screeching mixed with a train whistle it hurt my ear i let go of Edward to cover my ears while Edward did the same i turned to the sound and it was coming from the wood i ran in irrational i know but something was telling me to go to the noise

"BELLA NO" Edward yelled

I ignored him and kept running i was running and it felt like forever until i finally came to a beautiful meadowi stopped in awe until i turned and saw what was in the middle of the meadow

"BELLA" oh no Edward he must of followed me

"What are you?" i questioned this thing it was big like bigger that a house with four legs and muscles like a dog on steriods it had coal black eyes and horns it had three tails and a long muzzle all in all i did not know what the heck it was

"What are you?" i asked again

"Im here to kill you i am a Rine we are the worst enemy to you kind" he said all that without moving his mouth and with a very scary demon voice

"What do you mean my kind" i asked warily

"You are and mere filthy leon your kind destroyed half of are race" he explained he moved forward and i winced thinking he was going to attack instead he started circleling me

"I d-don't kn-now wh-what your talking about im not the one you looking for" i said while stuttering at the begining

"Yes you are you are the last of you kind and im going to kill you before you make more" he growled out

Now he was really getting on my nerves i don't know why but i suddenly got this irrational anger i was so angry i started shaking the Rine backed up looking at me warily second later i pounced on the Rine biting his neck and anywhere i can reach until i finally landed a blow to the chest and he exploded into a pile of ashes.

When i finally realized what i did i looked around horrified i moved around feeling that i had four legs i had better hearing eyesight and smell all in all i had better instincts i heard a lake nearby and ran to it i looked into the water and yelped loudly at what i saw i looked again and sure enough there was a giant white Belgian Tiger bigger than the Rine looking into the water.

I yelped again but this time trying to talk i started freaking out thinking 'Oh my god im going to be like this forever what about charlie hes going to be so worried oh god oh god oh god'

I started tossing and turning trying to turn back until i felt my real self tumbling on the ground i sighned realived **(Bella's clothes don't come of when she changes) **

I have to get home before anymore crazy stuff happens.

With that i ran home faster and more graceful than before.


	4. Chapter 3

When I finally got home running faster than a normal human i noticed that the cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so I breathed a sigh of relief and ran straight to the front door, got the key under the mat, opened the door and went straight to my room to pretty much freak out about all this

I stopped and sighed and went straight to the kitchen to cook and keep my mind off things I got all the things I needed and started cooking but my mind still began to wander

Maybe I can ask Jake his family has a bunch of legend maybe they have this weird story or legend that's about me

I snorted yeah right like I'm so special but it wouldn't hurt to try anyway

The next thing I knew I hear the cruiser coming up the driveway I panicked should I tell Charlie or should I keep it to myself before I came to a decision I heard the front door open and Charlie's boots padding straight toward the kitchen were I was at

I check the ovens timer to see if the lasagna I put in was almost done before I looked to the door way to see Charlie standing there I smiled slightly knowing he wasn't going to say anything

Charlie was a quiet person that's one of the traits that I got from him he nodded to me in greeting and walked to the living room where I know he was going to watch sports so I can finish dinner

I put two plates together and whistled knowing Charlie would hear it and know dinner was ready

We ate in silence and after I was done i washed the dishes and went straight to my room I took a quick shower and laid in bed thinking about all the things that transpired today but then sat up so quickly I got a head rush

Oh crap I forgot about Edward Cullen but then again he probably won't talk to me its not like we even talked before so I relaxed again knowing Edward wouldn't talk to me he probably thinks I'm a weirdo for running away from him relieved I fell into a dreamless sleep


	5. Chapter 4

This morning I woke up refreshed and happy for no apparent reason

Yesterday was probably my crazy imagination I danced to my bathroom whistled I'm my shower and even hummed on my car drive to forks high but all that immediately stopped when I saw Edward sitting on the steps in front of the school I froze oh god he's going to ask me questions about yesterday I thought it was all my imagination calm down Bella he probably isn't even here for you he's probably waiting for someone else so with confidence I walked up the step almost passing Edward when I felt a hand on my pant leg tugging on it

Please not be Edward please not be Edward I chanted in my heard until I heard the velvety voice of Edward Cullen

"Bella"

I cursed and turned around to come face to face with Edward Cullen

Mt steely resolve flew away when two weird things seem to happen at the same time I noticed how he was looking at me worryingly, but the weird thing was, was that he was looking at me as if he was seeing the sun for the first time

And the other weird thing is that when I saw him, everything I was ever bound to or loved my books, my car, heck even my mom and dad was pointless to compare to how much Edward meant to me now it was if he was the only thing keeping me here that I was created simply for him

My whole life revolves around him now

And I completely and utterly freaked out so I did the one thing I new how to do I ran to my first period barely hearing Edward scream

"Bella!"

But the farther I ran from Edward the more my chest started to hurt it felt like my heart was being squeezed to death so I stopped and took a few deep breath hoping it was because I was out of shape but it didn't lighten up, I just went straight to fourth period wondering what happened


	6. Chapter 6

Class seemed to drag on but I was anxious to get home, hoping not to run into Edward again, I barely made it out of his clutches during lunch.

I sighed, my footsteps the only sound in the hallway of Forks High, I pushed the double doors open and came face to face with Edward, I froze waiting for him to lash out, for why I don't know but I was panicking so when he put his hand on my shoulder I flinched, but forced myself to calm down.

I sighed and opened my eyes which I barely noticed I closed and faced him trying to gain confidence in myself.

"Hi" Of course the first thing I say had to be something stupid and idiotic in true Bella fashion so with a blush on my cheeks I turned away from him to look at the scenery, not that there was much to look at it was all green being Forks and all.

"Hi" stunned that he responded, I turned to look at him almost to lost in my thoughts to remember my situation and pretty sure that my face almost resembles a cherry in color.

"Bella can I talk to you?" he murmured his face so close to me I can smell his minty breathe.

"um, sure" I shrugged not even sure what he asked, to distracted by the warmth of his breath on my face, so I was surprised when he started tugging me to the direction of his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked wearily.

"You'll see" he answered while holding my door open waiting for me to get in, I checked the distance between my car and his car.

"Don't even try it, I'll just catch you," knowing he's right, I sat down and waited for Edward to get to his side and start the car.

"What about my truck?" I ask even though I don't really care I just wanted him to speak and wash away the awkward silence.

"We'll come back for it or I can have one of my brothers take it home for you if you want?" he suggested even though I didn't want that I nodded anyway.

He smiled a dazzling smile at me, but in his eyes was the same look as the one he gave me at school, a man looking at the sun for the first time, could he possibly feel the same thing as me, the intense connection to always be near each others presence, the attraction, the feeling that if he were taken from me I would cease to exist because he was my world.

Nah.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I finally looked around instead of staring at Edward and daydreaming, he knew it to by the way he was smirking at my blush at being caught staring at him.

"To this special place that I like to go to" he answered with a wistful smile like he was remembering another time, he shook himself out of his thoughts, shot a quick smile at me and turned back to face the road.

"Well does this place have a name?" I asked impatiently, peeved that he didn't answer my question the first time.

He shook his head "Nope, I haven't named it yet" and smiled at me.

I huffed and threw myself all the way in my seat with my arms crossed, now let me point this out now, I know I'm acting like a brat but I can't help it, add the anxiety of being close to Edward and that fact of what I found out last night and now throw in a man who won't tell me where were going, I think that give me a right to be peeved I sighed and was about to apologize when Edward announced we were here, I looked up and gasped.

"Its beautiful" I said with a hand over my mouth.

I turned to look at Edward to find him getting something out of the car, I walked over to ask if he needed help and a little curious as to what he was doing.

"Edward?" I called tapping him on the shoulder of his jacket, he jumped startled and I stumbled.

"Sorry" I murmured to him then I noticed a picnic basket on the crook of his elbow and a throw blanket on his left shoulder, I glared at him, my arms crossed, at least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked still glaring.

He rubbed the back of his neck and rocked on the alls of his feet nervously.

"um well I didn't now if you would say yes, so in case you did I packed this stuff, so technically I didn't know, I was just hopeful I guess" he explained while giving me a look that can make a boot camp instructor do anything you want, it worked of course I uncrossed my arms and softened my look.

"Ok I guess" I said


	7. Chapter 7

I played with my fingernails to the brink of bleeding until a cold pale hand stopped my fingers from moving.

"Stop doing that you're going to hurt yourself" Edward said concern on his features while he inspected my fingers.

"Sorry I'm just nervous I guess" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's ok I'm not going to do or say anything bad and I'm not going to hurt you either'' I rolled my eyes knowing he wouldn't do neither just nervous about the conversation, which I think he caught, based on the chuckle he let out, I let myself smile at his chuckle despite my nerves.

"Now what happened at the party on Saturday night Bella?'' I winced knowing that was going to be the first question but was still hopeful it wasn't.

"I don't know'' I said throwing my hand up in the air.

Edward shifted moving closer to me and took hold of both of my hand in his and asked me calmly.

"Bella can you please tell me what happened cause I want to know if you need help and I will help you no matter what please Bella tell me everything I wont tell a soul" he vowed with a hand on his heart.

I smiled "where you even a boy scout?'' I asked chuckling slightly.

"No but I'll join if it'll make you happy" I was shocked because by the look on his face he really meant.

He cupped my face with his hands and brought his face closer until our foreheads were touching.

"I mean it Bella, if it will make you happy ill do it, anything, I don't know why or how but in the course of twenty four hours I care about you more than I care about anything else in the world'' he proclaimed I was shocked and pleased.

When I didn't say anything he released me and tried to wipe away the awkward silence but I pulled his face back to me until our foreheads were touching again he smiled a small smile.

"I feel the same way" And that brought out a full blown dazzling smile which I returned he nuzzled his nose against mine like an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you'' he said with his voice full of love and adoration.

"I love you to" it was to soon, we both knew it but it was true, pure and felt so right that we just knew.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong now, love?" He asked.

I felt all the nervousness and embarrassment from before come rushing back and I quickly looked away.

He pulled my face back and looked deeply in my eyes.

"Please tell me, my love'' he pleaded.

"I turned into a monster last night" I said shocked I slapped a hand over my mouth.

He removed my hand calmly.

"Explain, love'' he said while nuzzling his face into my neck and placing occasional kisses, which were making me breathless.

"You're going to have to stop then, because you're never going to get a story out of me if you keep doing that" He stopped immediately and just held my hand rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Go on please" He said.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand and prepared myself to confess my crazy unbelievable story.

I'm Sorry I had to stop it there but I'm so absorbed by my other story 'Unusual Imprints' sorry but ill try to update as much as I can sorry for a short chapter


End file.
